Everyone's Got An Inner Demon
by Myvoiceismyfriend
Summary: Naruto's inner demon is Kyuubi, naturally, and Sakura has Inner Sakura, but what if Sasuke had one as well? And what if, say, their three inners swapped places with one another? R and R! Warnings: NaruxSakuxSasu, Yaoi, Threesomes, Adult Content, Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's Got An Inner Demon

Summary: Naruto's inner demon is Kyuubi, naturally, and Sakura has Inner Sakura, but what if Sasuke had one as well? And what if, say, their three inners swapped places with one another? R and R!

Warnings: NaruxSakuxSasu, Yaoi, Threesomes, Adult Content, Spoilers.

**Hi hi! And welcome to my first published fanfic! Joining me is my voice, Alex. Say hi, Alex. **

_**Fuck you, bitch.**_

**Oooh, someone's cranky! Don't be so mean!**

_**You got us out of bed at 3 a.m. and started singing Bottoms Up, you demented psychopath**_

**Eh heh...well I was struck with inspiration for a story!**

_***sigh* Atleast tell me we can kill someone this time?**_

**I'll think about it...**

_**Good**_

***mutters* homicidal lunatic...**

_**What was that, Shawna?**_

**Nothing! :D So, Alex, on with the disclaimer!**

_**Fine. We do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just a wishful story written by a girl with too much imagination and not enough sanity, and helped along by her reluctant blood thirsty MALE voice, as if she wasn't crazy enough already.**_

**...No need for sarcasm...**

**Bold: Kyuubi/Kurama**

Underline: Inner Sakura

_Italic: Itachi (aka Inner Sasuke)_

**Chapter 1**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke's return to Konoha went smoother than he thought, after he changed sides and helped them defeat Madara and Obito at the end of the war. Naruto and Sakura treated him as if he had never left, except Sakura didn't fawn over him like a fangirl anymore. Sasuke was living back in the Uchiha compound. Naruto figured Sasuke must be lonely, so Naruto and Sakura frequently spent the night there.

Sasuke woke early one morning, groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes. Throwing an arm over his face, he tried to go back to sleep.

_Rise and shine, little brother. _

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he sat upright. What the fuck? Why did he just hear ITACHI'S voice in his head.

_I'm not sure myself. I figured after the reanimation was over, I would just...move on. Next thing I know, I'm inside your head. _

"No, no, no," Sasuke said aloud, "This can't be happening."

_'Fraid so. Speaking of, your mind is...unusual._

"There's no way you could be Nii-san," Sasuke muttered, "You sound way to...cheerful. The Itachi I know is a lot more calm, cold and...emotionless"

_Hn, apparently death does weird things to people. It helps that I confessed everything to you. _

"This is so wrong."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO TEME?"

Sasuke winced as his door slammed open, revealing his orange wearing, loud mouthed best friend.

"Naruto!" Sakura said reproachfully, walking up behind him, "We're off today, you could've let him sleep in!"

Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair, "Doesn't matter anyways, it's not like I've been given any real missions yet."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him with no sympathy in their eyes. Sasuke sighed, a half-smile forming on his face.

_Well, this is interesting._

'Shut up, Itachi. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that my brother's voice is in my head...Maybe I've just gone insane?'

_...and you were sane before?_

Sasuke growled in his throat.

"So," Naruto plopped down beside Sasuke on the bed, "Who were you talking to?"

Sasuke paused, "The voice in my head?" he suggested.

To his surprise, Sakura and Naruto simply nodded like it was the most understandable thing in the world.

"So, guys, are we still planning on going training with everyone?" Sakura asked.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, "Come on, teme!"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke shook his head, "If you'll both get out of my room, I'll get dressed and we can go."

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes flicker down to his bare chest and hid a smirk. Naruto jumped to his feet suddenly, his face slightly red. Sasuke blinked, had Naruto been looking also?

_Now that is even more interesting. _

Sasuke gritted his teeth, 'Shut up!'

_Maybe he likes you, too._

Sasuke decided not to answer. Naruto and Sakura finally left and he got dressed. He had gotten rid of the ridiculous looking purple bore he used to wear. Now he wore loose black pants, and an open collared black shirt.

_**Naruto's POV **_

Once Sasuke had finally joined them, all three left together, heading for the training grounds.

'Why the hell was I staring at SASUKE, anyways? What the hell was that?'

**Maybe you like him?**

'Shut up, Kurama,' Naruto growled in his mind, 'If you didn't notice, he's a GUY!'

**So? **

Naruto inwardly gaped at the kyuubi's unconcerned tone.

'That's just wrong...'

**Attraction is attraction, Naruto. Besides, Uchiha is actually pretty hot...**

Naruto shook his head back and forth, 'No way, you did not just say that, you perverted fox. SAKURA is hot!'

**True. She's hot, and she's strong too. **

Naruto rolled his eyes. Who knew the demon fox was such a pervert, an equal opportunity pervert but still...

_**Sakura's POV**_

Training with Naruto and Sasuke, oh yeeeeeah, baby! Hey, hey, maybe we'll get to see them shirtless?

'Not now, Inner,' Sakura sighed.

Oh come on, you know they're hot. Of course you do, becasue I think they're hot, and I'm pretty much you, therefore!

Sakura walked with Naruto and Sasuke, trying her best to ignore her irritating alternate personality.

So if you had to choose, which one do you think is hotter? I mean, Sasuke has always been so yummy, but now that Naruto's grown up, he's pretty scrumptious himself. Which one do you think would be better in bed?

Sakura choked at that last comment. Thankfully they had just arrived at the training grounds, so no one noticed.

_**Normal POV**_

After several hours of training with the rest of the Konoha 11, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting under a tree resting. Ino hid not too far from them, deciding to do some practice of her own. Her father had told her about a forbidden technique that would allow here to control more than one mind at a time. Thinking that it would be a better idea to try it on people she knew first, she decided on Team 7.

She concentrated, made the hand signs, and tried to push all three of there souls out. At first she thought she had it, but then she was repelled so violently, her nose started bleeding.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, are you okay!" Ino yelled, stumbling towards them.

When she had been repelled, all three of Team 7 had seized up violently, then passed out in the grass. The rest of group of ninja's gathered around. Before long, they woke up, shaking their heads in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto muttered, holding a hand to his head.

"Don't know," Sasuke answered, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Sakura was the last to sit up, looking green, "My head hurts..."

Ino explained what she had tried to do. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at her in horror. Ino wrung her hands in apology.

"Maybe you should go get checked out by Hokage-sama," Neji suggested.

All three agreed, they felt really odd after all, and left the training grounds.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

**What the hell is going on Uchiha!**

Sasuke froze as the demonic voice he had only heard once sounded in his mind. Itachi's voice, he could handle, but this?

'Kyuubi? What the fuck are you doing in my head?'

***snort* If I knew that, Uchiha, I wouldn't be asking you. All I know is something tried to invade Naruto brat's mind, then everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was in your mind. **

'Oh god, this can't be happening...Wait, Itachi's voice was in my head, where is he?"

**No clue, but I can tell you he's not in your head anymore. **

'Ah fuck...'

_**Naruto's POV**_

EEEEEEK! WHY AM I IN YOUR HEAD? WHERE IS THE REAL ME?

Naruto jumped a foot in the air as a very girlish, high pitched shriek echoed in his head, sounding exactly like Sakura.

'Wha..how...WHO ARE YOU?'

I'm Inner! I'm Sakura's alternatate conscious, but why the hell am I in your head and not hers?

Naruto grimaced, 'No idea...wait...Kurama?'

Who?

Naruto swore violently under his breath, not noticed by the other two, who seemed to be distracted.

Naruto! Language!

'Sorry, Inner Sakura...'

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Weeeeell, this is very interesting._

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

'Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my head?'

_You don't remember me, Sakura-chan? I'm hurt..._

'I-Itachi?'

_Bingo_

'But...but...but you're DEAD! And more importantly, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD? Where is my Inner?'

_No clue. Something was trying to force their way into Sasuke's mind. Everything went black after that, and now, instead of being in Sasuke's head, I find myself in yours. _

_**Normal POV**_

"What the FUCK!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke spoke in unison.

_**To be continued...**_

**So, there is the end of chapter 1! What do you think?**

**_I think you should be tortured brutally for leaving a cliffhanger like this._**

**Aleeeeeex! *pout* I worked hard on this!**

**_You mean we, right? Why isn't there any deaths?_**

**Yeah, yeah, we. And it's not time for deaths yet, have patience!**

**_I'm not patient, and neither are you for that matter, so shut it._**

**Well, on Alex's grumpy note, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Pleeease leave me reviews!**

**_You don't know how badly I wish I could kill you right now..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone's Got An Inner Demon**

Summary: Naruto's inner demon is Kyuubi, naturally, and Sakura has Inner Sakura, but what if Sasuke had one as well? And what if, say, their three inners swapped places with one another? R and R!

Warnings: NaruxSakuxSasu, Yaoi, Threesomes, Adult Content, Spoilers.

**HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO! First of all, I'm really really reeeeeeeally sorry it has been so long! I moved to a different state, things were kinda crazy, and just recently got internet again! **

_**So, yay, you're back to writing stories...great...wonderful...**_

**Um...is that sarcasm, Alex? Cuz I really can't tell...**

_**Fuck you, get on with the story, crazy lady. **_

**Just waiting for you to do the disclaimer, sociopath *innocent smile***

_***sigh* She does not own Naruto or any of the characters...blah blah blah...which makes her very sad, hence why she makes ME do the disclaimer...**_

**Okay! ON WE GO! **

**Bold: Kyuubi/Kurama**

Underline: Inner Sakura

_Italic: Itachi (aka Inner Sasuke)_

**Chapter 2**

_**Normal POV**_

The three teammates stared at each other with wide eyes. Seeing each others expressions, they slowly came to the same conclusion. In shock, they began talking all at once.

"Since when has your brother been..."

"WHY do I have a girls voice in my head, and who has..."

"Someone explain why I have a tailed beast in..."

Not being able to understand one another they all stopped talking, staring at each other.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said between clenched teeth, "Why don't you go first?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Well," she said, her face flushed, "For some reason, I have Itachi's voice talking to me right now. And, another shock, he said that he was in Sasuke's head before."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at Sasuke, eyebrows raised in question. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Well," he started, "It actually started this morning. I woke up to him just suddenly in my head. The last thing Itachi remembers is when he stopped the reanimation jutsu. That's who I was talking to this morning."

_True,_ Itachi chimed inside Sakura's head.

Naruto looked at Sakura, who nodded.

"Okay," Naruto said, "Now my turn, I have a girl in my head, who says she is Sakura's inner self."

Sakura shrugged, " She's kind of like an alternate personality, I've had her as long as I can remember."

Oh the stories I could tell you about Sakura...

"Really?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Really what?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"Nothing," Naruto replied with a non-comforting smirk.

Sasuke held up a hand, "Not to interrupt, but there's the little problem of the Kyuubi being inside my head over here. He's not very fond of me, and the feeling's mutual."

"Not what he said earlier," Naruto muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Naruto repeated.

Kurama chuckled inside Sasuke's head.

"So," Sakura, the voice of reason, said, "Somehow, the jutsu Ino tried to do on us switched our

inner voices?"

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded in agreement.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Sasuke demanded.

All three fell silent, thinking of what they should do next.

"Go see Tsunade," Naruto suggested reluctantly.

"Perfect," Sasuke groaned.

Since no one had a better idea, they started towards the Hokage's headquarters once again. They were unusual quiet, on the outside at least.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

**This might not be so bad, I do get tired of that brat. **

'Speak for yourself, Kyuubi, I hadn't even got used to my brother being in my head, now I've got you.'

**Quite bitching, Uchiha. You know, we were just talking about you.**

Sasuke frowned as he followed behind Naruto and Sakura. That last comment had almost come out as a…purr?

'Oh yeah? What were you talking about.'

**Your looks.**

Sasuke blinked, his eyes going to his blond friend.

'Say what?'

**To be fair, we were talking about Sakura-chan's looks as well.**

'There's something wrong with you, Kyuubi'

**You might as well call me Kurama, seeing as how we have no idea how long I'll be in your head. By the way, how are you dealing with my chakra? I'm trying to keep it bottled up so it won't overwhelm you. **

'I'm fine…but that's unusually thoughtful of you.'

**Maybe I like you more than you thought, Uchiha. Plus, Naruto brat has kind of grown on me, and he is very…fond of you.**

Sasuke mentally shook his head. Kurama's voice had sounded sly, and Sasuke would swear he was missing something.

_**Naruto's POV**_

'So, Inner Sakura, what kind of things could you tell me?'

Mm, well, I probably shouldn't, real me might get mad…

'Oh come on, please?'

I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you a little bit.

Naruto listened with barely contained eagerness.

Me and her spend a lot of time talking about Sasuke…

Naruto sighed, figures.

…and you.

At that, Naruto perked up.

'Me? What do you say? Or her…or whatever!?'

All good things Naruto.

'Like what kind of things? Tell me!'

Inner Sakura let out a tinkling laugh.

You're just gonna have to ask the real me. Unless we get stuck like this for awhile, I might get bored.

Naruto kept asking, but Inner Sakura refused to tell him anymore.

Hey, before we all get switched back, do you think you could do me a favor?

'Okay, what?'

Can I see you naked?

Naruto gaped. He stared at Sakura, who was in front of him.

"Sakura?" Naruto spoke up.

Sakura turned, "What's up?"

"Has your inner self always been such a pervert?"

Behind Naruto, Sasuke choked back a laugh. Sakura's face flamed and she turned away from Naruto without answering.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sakura's face was still red from Naruto's question.

'I can't believe this…'

_Cheer up, Sakura-chan._

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment.

'Itachi, you're not exactly helping here. The last time I saw you, I'm pretty sure you tried to kill me. Now here you are, inside of my head, and weirdly cheerful. This whole thing is just too weird.'

_I was only pretending to try to kill you, I wouldn't have actually done it. _

'Well, that's nice to know.'

_Was that sarcasm, Sakura-chan? You've got attitude, I can see why my brother likes you._

Sakura's heart seemed to skip a beat.

'Sasuke likes me?'

_And you like him too…along with Naruto? How naughty, Sakura-chan._

'That is none of your business, Itachi! Stop reading my mind!"

_Kind of hard not too, _Itachi said dryly, _Seeing as how that's where I am. _

Sakura walked on, trying to ignore Itachi.

_You're not the only one who likes two people, Sasuke does too. _

'Who?' Sakura asked, not being able to help herself.

_You and Naruto._

'You mean like friends and teammates right?'

…_no_

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, causing Sasuke and Naruto to run into her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sakura replied, her face a deep shade of red.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like Naruto. Come on, let's get to the Hokage, and get back to normal."

"We were normal?" Sakura asked idly.

Naruto laughed out loud, and even Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Alright," Naruto conceded, "Let's go."

A short time later, they were all standing in front of Tsunade. With no small amount of embarrassment, they explained their situation. Tsunade's frown grew deeper as their story went on. When they were finished, she jumped up and started pacing in front of the window.

"How strange," she muttered, seemingly to herself, "I've never even heard of such a thing."

Team 7 grimaced, that's what they were afraid of.

"But you can do it right?" Sakura said, slightly desperately, she really didn't want Itachi learning ALL her secrets.

"Maybe," Tsunade said slowly, "But it's going to take me time. I'm going to have to do some research, maybe talk to an expert on the Mind Transfer Jutsu."

"How much time?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, Naruto," Tsunade sat back down at her desk, "But I suggest you all go home, and get some rest. No missions until we figure this out."

Naruto and Sakura made sounds of protest.

"Listen!" Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk, "You don't have your own power right now. It's not just voices in your head that got switched. Your chakra has been switched as well."

"Makes sense," Sasuke spoke up, "Kura…I mean, Kyuubi told me he was having to hold in most of his chakra. Also, it seems that my Sharingan doesn't work anymore."

"So I don't have the same power?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

Tsunade's brow furrowed, "My guess is that you have Sakura's power, which is medical Jutsu, and Chakra Control. Sasuke has received Kyuubi, along with his chakra. So, Sakura, that would mean you have somehow gotten Sasuke's chakra, possibly even the Sharingan."

Sakura blinked in surprise, then closed her eyes and concentrated.

_I'll help. _

With Itachi assisting her, it wasn't long before her eyes opened to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"This is so…awesome," Sakura breathed, eyes wide.

_Turn it off, you're not used to it, so it will wear you out quickly._

As if on cue, Sakura swayed, her eyes closing again. Naruto steadied her. When she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal emerald green.

"My point," Tsunade drew their attention again, "Is that you have no idea how to use each other's powers. That makes you a liability. So, until we figure this out, you are to stay in the village, understand?"

She glared at each of them in turn, till they all muttered their agreement. Moments later, they walked out her office. They stared at each other for a moment, slightly awkward.

"We're still the same," Sakura said, finally, "We're still friends."

Both Naruto and Sasuke relaxed.

"You're right," Naruto said with a grin, "Let's go to Sasuke's!"

Sasuke let out a sigh, his lips twitching, "I guess so, come on."

More comfortable than they had been all day, they headed to the Uchiha Compound.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**I hate it! It's awful!**

_**What are you talking about, Shawna, it's fine, except there's no death…**_

**I don't know, it's just…it's hard to write! And it's confusing right? I mean I get it, but what if that's only because I wrote it, and anyone else that reads it will be totally confused, and hate my story, and no one will every read it again, and THEN WHAT DO I DO?!**

_**SHAWNA! Calm down, it's fine! Sheesh, try a little harder to control your insanity. Besides, the writing style was YOUR idea. **_

**I know, I know! But what if...**

_**Stop it, take a deep breath. **_

**Okay *deep breath* I'm okay! Anyhow, I will try to update soon! Thank you for everyone that reads Chapter Number 2! **

_**Bipolar, she's fucking bipolar…**_

**Shut up, Alex, or I won't speak to you. **

_**Don't get my hopes up like that. **_


End file.
